Devil's Reign
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry. Rated for my own paranoia and for smart assery. NaruHina, SasuSaku, and others. shitty summary inside./Also in chp 1 I meant How to show her feelings, not who. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Its Time

_** Devil Fox Revealed**_

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Devil speech"**

'**Thought'**

Summary: Naruto finally gets sick of playing the idiot…so during the Chunin Exams; he decides to show Konoha the REAL Naruto…soon the Devils Will Cry.

A/N: There will be slight alterations to the storyline before the Chunin Exams. Naruto's right arm has been wrapped in an arm warmer (think Sasuke's) and leather straps and buckles, and his clothing consisted of a gray T-shirt and black cargo pants…for now.

* * *

Team 7, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha an Emo Avenger with a pole up his ass that is in serious need of a revelation, Sakura Haruno a loud, mouthed pink banshee that just, Won't, Shut, UP, With issues on who to show her affections. And Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and Dumb Ass waited for they're constantly late sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura was trying (key word trying) to, once again, get Sasuke to go out with her. Said emo only stared off into space, trying valiantly to ignore the piercing dagger that was Sakura's voice.

Naruto on the other hand was deep in thought.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"The Chunin Exams will be starting in a week or two...maybe it's time I stop playing the idiot and show my true colors."

Naruto said to no one in particular. His eye's shifted to the large cage that housed the Great Fox and said.

"What do you think Kyu?"

Two colossal blood red eyes snap open, and Naruto's mindscape was illuminated in a malicious red light revealing the near all powerful beast inside. He gave a feral grin to his jailer.

**"I think your right. It's time that these worms know exactly WHO they've been abusing all this time."**

Kyuubi's feral grin was then replaced with a mischievous and slightly perverted one.

**"You'll also finally be able to see that little Hyuuga girl you're so fond of. Hmm hmm."**

Naruto blushed slightly but didn't seem to be upset or deny what the Great Fox had said.

"Yes...I'll finally be able to...be my true self."

Kyuubi's eyes softened and the grin was replaced with an understanding frown.

Naruto turned and left his mindscape. The true Naruto Uzumaki would show himself when his sensei arrived.

(In the Real World)

Sasuke, having finally failed to drown out the world, looked over to Naruto.

"Hay dobe! Wake up will you? You've been sitting there for an hour now."

Said blonds eyes snapped open. Surprising Sasuke and Sakura at what they saw.

Naruto's eyes were no longer the deep azure they were an hour ago. Now they were a strong brilliant White-Blue, that radiated strength, conviction, sorrow, pain, and wisdom.

"It's time..." The Jinchuuriki (I think that's it) muttered in a monotone voice.

Not two seconds later, Kakashi materialized in front of Team 7 in a 'puff' of smoke and leaves, making Sasuke and Sakura forget about the blonds behavior for now.

Kakashi's uncovered eye closed into an "eye smile" while he gave a lazy wave. "Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screeched louder than normal. Making Sasuke fall of his stump holding his ears. Kakashi and Naruto on the other hand just cringed and hoped their ears weren't bleeding.

After Sasuke picked himself up Kakashi looked over to Naruto and gasped slightly when he saw his eyes. "Naruto what with your eyes!"

Naruto gave Kakashi an unconcerned look and said in his new monotone voice. "It's time..." Kakashi nodded in understanding but Sakura wasn't going to take that answer.

"Naruto no Baka what the hell does THAT mean!"

Naruto gave Sakura a cold glare that made her shrink away slightly and made Sasuke almost cringe, but he answered nonetheless.

"It means I'm done playing the idiot, and that it's time to remove the mask."

Sakura was about to yell at Naruto again but stopped when she saw what he did.

Naruto reached up around his face and dug his fingers into his skin and ripped of his own face! But that wasn't the only thing that shocked the Emo Avenger and the Pink Haired Megaphone.

Under Naruto's 'face' was another one. It looked like Naruto but didn't at the same time. All the baby fat on his face was gone, his whisker marks were thicker an more define, his once spiky blond hair was now a brilliant white that while still spiky was now tamed and slightly combed back, and a thin but visible scar ran from his right brow diagonally to his chin.

That's not all but he also seemed to have grown several inches taller, three or four inches taller than Sasuke! And his muscles grew slightly larger and more define in his now tight gray T-shirt, making him look muscular but not burly, more like fast and powerful.

Naruto looked at his old face, which was now a ceramic and bronze mask and shattered it in his hand. The mask turned into blue stardust and scattered into an imaginary breeze.

Sasuke and Sakura were in too much shock to think strait so Naruto took it to his advantage.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go train and take care of some important business if you don't mind."

Kakashi nodded and said. "Go ahead, be back in a week though. I'll have an important announcement for you three then."

Naruto nodded and left in a flash of blue light that took the form of some kind of circle made of arcane words from some forgotten language.

By the time Sasuke and Sakura found there voices and there brains start to function, there was only one thing they could say.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Kakashi only gave them two words.

"Naruto Sparda."

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? I'll update as often as I can.


	2. Time to Rock!

Kyuubi May Cry

Chapter 2.

_"Rudra"_ "Agny" _"Agny & Rudra"_

(Unknown location)

Naruto looked at the building that he now stood in front of. A beautiful gothic cathedral from roughly 3,000 years ago...

He walked over to the huge double doors and entered...entered the tomb of his Greatest Ancestor.

(Training Area 7)

Sasuke and Sakura gave Kakashi a strange look.

"Naruto...Sparda? Sensei, what do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke didn't know what to think so just listened.

Kakashi sighed, he knew sooner or later Naruto would take hold of his heritage, and have to explain it to the team. He just wishes it were later.

"Uzumaki...is not Naruto's real family name. He is a "Descendent of Sparda" a Demon. No. A Devil."

Sakura gasped in horror, while Sasuke's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"N-n-Naruto's a D-D-Devil?!"

Kakashi gave Sakura a dangerous glare that madder her nearly fall over.

"Half-Devil, and he is by no means evil. Not even Sparda was." Kakashi explained in a venomous tone that could has killed a small dog if directed at it (I'm serious). Kakashi sighed again; it looks like he'll have to explain.

"3,000 years ago, the world was over run with demons and ruled by Devil's. They all hunted and killed humans for sport, food, and sacrifice, until one day one of the Devil's fell in love with a human woman. Sparda was that Devil." Kakashi gauged Sakura's and Sasuke's demeanors. Sakura looked enthralled so far, While Sasuke pretended not to care.

" He sired three sons, Dante and Virgil, twins and ten years later a third Nero. Sparda and his family when into hiding until one day, a demon found them and took Nero away they presumed him dead. Sparda then took up his sword, a sword that bared his name and declared war on his brethren for the sake of mankind, sealing himself into the Underworld in the process."

Sakura was wide eyed in wonder and awe; even Sasuke couldn't hide his interest anymore. Finally Sakura asked

"What happened to Nero?"

"Nero was still an infant at the time so he couldn't remember his family. The demon had taken him to a castle city that Sparda used to govern called "Foretuna". Nero is Naruto's great-great-great grandfather."

"Who's his father?" Sasuke asked, no longer able to hold back his curiosity.

"Classified." Kakashi answered.

"Okay, then were did Naruto run off to?" Sasuke hoped to get at least SOME information on the 'Real Naruto'.

"I don't know exactly where he went. I do know that he's getting his inheritance. His ancestors weapons and Devil Hunter gear that was made just for him, be his father." Kakashi said, Sasuke was about to ask another question but Kakashi raised his hand in a stop gester.

"You'll have to ask Naruto for any other questions. We'll all meet here again next week."

Kakashi then used shunshin to teleport away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to there thoughts about the once blond now bleach white haired enigma.

(Cathedral of Spardas)

Naruto walked down the isle, past the seats that would have been used during a sermon 1,000 years ago, when Dante, Virgil, and Nero were still alive. Naruto looked up at the statue of Sparda in his human form.

He wore a noblemen's dress shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves. Over the dress shirt was a purple trench coat emblazoned with gold, and a monocle on his left eye. And finally Force Edge held inform of him like a cane. Naruto couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the statue and the stain glass of the monocle.

Naruto tore is gaze from the statue and went down the staircase that waited in front of it, down to The Vault.

Naruto did his research on the Devils Arms that his family used 'cept his fathers, which was a mystery. He can only take two Devils arms or one set from the Vault and one or one set of his ancestor's guns until it deemed him worthy of using any of the others. He's narrowed it down to three weapons.

Rudra & Agny: the sentient Demon Swords of Wind and Fire.

And Yomato: the legendary O-katana his great-great-great uncle Virgil once wielded. That sword would his key to unlocking his Devil Trigger quickly and for desperate situations.

His guns would be Ebony & Ivory: not the most powerful but reliable and versatile.

Naruto continued to walk down the twisted hallway until he came to a large door make of old bronze and iron. Only one problem. In from of the door was a large statue of Sparda in his Devil form in the same pose as the other one in the Cathedral. In place of the Force Edge was the sword Sparda, Force Edge's true form. The eyes of the statue snapped open and it looked down to Naruto.

"What is thy name." It demanded not asked.

"Naruto Sparda." Naruto replied instantly.

"What is the code?" this time it asked showing respect to a possible descendant of its creators.

"Black night. Dark sky. The Devils Cry."

"Proceed."

The statue moved to the side and let Naruto pass. The first thing Naruto saw was a small room with a closet and another door on the opposite side. Naruto went to the closet.

In side he found his Devil Hunter gear.

A black dress T-shirt with gold trimming on the longer than normal sleeves (just above the elbows) and the chest that looked like flame patterns and dragons. Black looses fitting cargo jeans with the same gold trimming. A Diamond-back Rattle Snake skin belt with leather reinforcements. Black combat boots. A fingerless glove for his left hand that had a metal on the back of the hand with spikes on the knuckles with the Order of the Sword's emblem engraved on it. And finally, a gray trench coat with the Order of the Sword emblem emblazoned on the shoulders and back in blood red.

Naruto disrobed and dawned his new gear, fits perfectly. He kept his right arm bandaged for now. Naruto looked at himself in the vanity mirror that was in the room and couldn't help but grin in approval.

/snoooooore...snoooooore/

"Huh?" Naruto said. He could hear snoring behind the door that leads to the vault. He thought he was the only one here.

Naruto opened the door and went into the vault, if there were looters here he'd have to deal with them.

The Vault was not very large, only about 50 by 50. There aren't many Devils Arms in the world. Naruto looked around for any sign of an intruder but only found a room full of odd looking. One looked like an electric guitar with metal edges and string made of lightning. Another Devils Arm looked like gauntlets made to look like dragonheads... was that a suite case?

Then Naruto saw two odd-looking swords. One was blue the other was orange-red they both looked the same except for color. Segmented heavily serrated blades with yellow dot like patterns on each segment. Neither sword had a point just a flat, slanted edge on the end. Both swords were curved and look extremely deathly. The pommels looked like shrunken heads with elongated nosed and shriveled lips that were slightly ajar-

/SNNNOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!/

"GYAAAA!!!"

"_/Snort/ what!? What? What was that?"_ the head shaped pommels of the swords eyes suddenly snapped open. They looked around for the person that disturbed their sleep. The red sword found Naruto.

"Look brother! We have a guest!"

"_Indeed brother. He must be the new Sparda! Maybe he will choose to wield us!"_

Naruto gave the swords a quizzical look. They seemed...eager.

"uh..."

"My name is Agny!"

"_And my name is Rudra!"_

"_We are yours to command!"_

Naruto's eyes widen. These two are Rudra & Agny? Naruto knew they were sentient, but he didn't know they could talk!

"um...I'm Naruto Sparda...you two are Rudra & Agny?"

The twin blades nodded respectfully.

"_Yes we've been waiting 1,000 years for the next Sparda to become are wielder."_

"Yes please be are master! Dante was a great swordsman but he never treated us well, and after he destroyed the Timinagru (A/N I think) he never wielded us again!"

"Calm down! I was going to choose you two anyways."

"_Yay!"_

Naruto sweetdroped. They had no lake in enthusiasm.

"Do you two know were the guns are?"

"_Yes. Minato-sama knew that these weapons are two advanced for today's military so he had them sealed into the room itself."_

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"So...the guns are literally inside the room...as in the walls?" Rudra nods.

"_Correct. To get one you have to use a blood sacrifice like a summoning. The difference is only a descendant of Sparda can summon the weapons. Simply let your blood fall to the floor and call the name of your weapon."_

Naruto takes a kunai and cuts his palm letting the blood flow and fall to the ground.

"Ebony! Ivory!"

And in a flash of bloody red the demonic magnums materialized in his hands. Naruto holstered them to his back (the coat had built in holsters). He took hold of Rudra & Agny. They flare with their respective elements. Wind whirled around Rudra, and Agny burst into flames. Naruto gave them both one mighty swing and the fire and wind exploded into a blade of destruction.

"_Impressive."_

Naruto fastened the blades to his back and walked out of The Vault.

'Time to rock!'

* * *

And there you go. Chapter 2! And as it's explained...kind of. This story is based 1,000 years after DMC 4.


	3. Devil or Smart Ass?

Kyuubi May CryChapter 3

_**Devil or Smart Ass?**_

"Rudra" "Agni" "Rudra & Agni" "Devil Trigger" "Kyuubi and other Biju"

"Human Speech"

'Human, **Biju, **_**Trigger thoughts'**_

A/N: Yeah I changed "Agny" to "Agni". When I was googleing I looked up Rudra and Agni to make sure I got there appearances right and in the process found out I misspelled Agni's name. Sui pointed it out to.

p.s Sui get an account so I can reply to your reviews please. Membership is free.

* * *

(1 week before the Exams)

It was a cold morning. Dew dripped of the leaves of tree and bush, the morning mist has yet to disperse, even the animals had yet to wake.

It was an unholy hour to be awake.

Yet. Like clock work. Sasuke and Sakura can be seen walking down the streets of Konoha for there team meeting. Lucky for Sasuke, Sakura was to tired to pester him right now...that and what happened last week.

Lately Sasuke didn't know what to think of Naruto right now. Kakashi told them that about everything they thought they knew about Naruto were elaborate lies. And that story...could it be true? It was farfetched but it was to wild to be just a legend...beside Kakashi doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be able to pull that out of his ass on the spot.

Sakura on the other hand just thought Naruto was trying to be cool and somehow dragged Kakashi-sensei into it. 'I bet that whole mask thing was just a genjutsu sensei put up.'

(Training Area 7 A.K.A Memorial Stone fields)

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Memorial Stone to find a strange young man standing on one of the training post, his back turned to them, looking into the morning sky.

He was tall looked about 3 or 4 inches above Sasuke but was looked their age from their angle. He wore a gray heavy trench coat with symbols of a one winged sword emblazoned on his back and shoulders in blood red. His hands were buried in the pockets of his black loss fitting Shinobi jeans, which had designs of golden dragons and flames. His right arm was exposed but covered in Shinobi bandages. (But the side of the boy's hand and his elbow did look a little deformed.) The most outstanding feature was his snow white combed but spiky are that shine in the light of the raising sun.

On his back were two identical was slightly different swords. Both had golden handles and guards with pommels shaped like shrunken heads, they also had thick curved blades that looked segmented with large serrations that went towards the tips, which was almost none existent, just a flat edge that had a the top halves of the 'tips' jutting out. The only difference between the swords was color.

One was orange-red with glowing orange eyes, it sat in a position to be grabbed over the right shoulder. The other was a watery blue that sat on a position to be grabbed from behind the left hip.

Just below the sword were two...metal...things. They looked like bars of carved metal bent into and "L" shape with tubular holes in the fronts. One was light gray was oak wood on what Sasuke and Sakura assumed was the handle with a photo of a woman with stunning red hair and beautiful green eyes with a warm smile on her face. The other was black with ebony wood on the handle with the picture of a man with wild spiky blond hair and azure eyes with a cheesy grin on his face.

(A/N: yes I changed the photos on Ebony and Ivory...hay why would Naruto leave the photos of Dante's mother and the Mona Lisa in them?)

"Hay! Who are you? And what are you doing at our training grounds?" Sasuke demanded while giving the boy an analyzing glare.

The boy turned his head slightly and looked down at Sasuke in a bored manner, but it still felt like though cyan eyes were piercing his very soul. That's when Sasuke and Sakura noticed the thick black whisker like marks one the boys face.

Naruto took his right hand out of his pocket and held out three fingers.

"Three guesses, numb nuts."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto? Is that **really** Naruto!? Sasuke just bristled at that 'numb nuts' remark. "Naruto? Is...Is that really you?"

Naruto fully turned his body towards them showing off the black dress shirt under his coat that had the same golden dragon and flame design as his jeans.

He cross his arms and gave her a caustic glare. (Much to both his teammates shock)

"/Irish accent/ No. I'm a wee leprechaun from the emerald isle. /normal voice/ of course it really me, Ya pink haired banshee!" Naruto then scoffed and looked over the field again. "And your suppose to be the 'smart one'."

Sakura didn't really like that little comment so she thought she do what she'd normally do. Namely, beat Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"NA...RU...TO!" She then proceeded in charging at Naruto like a mad bull in rut. Next thing she new Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue light that looked like some kind of summoning circle. (Think the platform Dante and Nero use when the use an Air Hike) reappeared behind her and knocked her down with a hard palm thrust to her back making her eat dirt (Epic Fail!).

"_Naruto-sama was right, She is easy to provoke."_

"She kind of scares me brother."

Sasuke who was watching his teammates antics in mild amusement heard the swords interacting and pulled out a kunai.

"Who said that!?"

Naruto heard Sasuke's exclamation and silently cursed. He was hoping to avoid this. Sighing he took out Rudra & Agni and planted them in the ground...and proceeded in lecturing them.

"I thought I told you two to keep quiet until I said you could talk."

If Rudra & Agni could make facial expressions they'd be looking at the ground with dejected looks.

"_We're sorry Naruto-sama. We didn't mean to disobey."_

"yes master we are very sorry. It just slipped."

"Please forgive us!"

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop. They were being a little over dramatic. Sasuke and Sakura (who had just picked her self up and rid her mouth of dirt) also sweatdroped at the swords antics...wait SWORDS!? Swords don't talk!

"Naruto what the Hell!" Sakura screeched (MY EARS) at the bewhiskered Hanyou (Half-Demon...or Devil in this case.) who turned towards his team with a sheepish grin and said.

"I guess introductions are in order?" the twin blade took it from there.

"My name is Agni!""And my name is Rudra!"

"We are the demon swords of wind and fire! Once guardians of the great and terrible tower of Timinagru! And servants and Naruto-sama!"

Naruto then smacked them both upside there heads making them rock too and fro. " What have I told you about long winded intros?" _"Forgive us Naruto-sama!"_ This, of coarse, caused Sasuke and Sakura to sweatdrop again. Kakashi then shunshined in the middle of the madness.

"Yo!"

/Bang/ Everyone but Naruto jumped at the thunderous sound. They all turn to Naruto to find him holding the metal things, holes smoking pointed at Kakashi's feet.

/Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang/ Naruto then preceded into shooting at Kakashi's feet faster and faster until it looked like Kakashi was dancing like a monkey on a sugar high.

"Dance Cyclopes! Dance! HAHAHAHAHA!" and dance Kakashi did...with no sign of stopping.

(2 hours later)

"What the Hell Naruto!? You almost blew a hole in my feet!" Kakashi exclaimed panting hard after his little jig of doom.

Naruto just blew excess smoke from Ivory and before speaking. "That's what you get for being late. And every time you're late I'll make you dance twice as long as the last."

Kakashi grumbled about psycho devils and stupid guns. Sasuke couldn't hold his curiosity and finally asked. "Dobe? What are those things?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Dobe?"

Still no response.

"Loser."

Nada.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" Naruto finally answered nonchalantly making his team sweatdrop for the 3rd or 4th time today. "Why wouldn't you answer me?"

"You were calling for some guys named Dobe and Loser...last time I checked my name was Naruto."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and finally asked. "What are thoughts metal thing you shot at Kakashi-sensei with?"

"Oh these?" Naruto said as if he never sent hem before. " These are Ebony & Ivory. Old weapons called "guns" from when my grandfather Nero was still around." Naruto said as he showed them the magnums.

"Who are thoughts people in the photos?" Sakura asked in all innocents. (It's a TRAP!)

Naruto gave the pictures on his guns a sad glance before he looked back at Sakura.

"My parents..." Sakura didn't press on, nor did Sasuke.

"On a lighter note!" Kakashi suddenly yelled knocking the 3 genin back to reality. " I have good news for you." Kakashi begun fishing threw his Shinobi pack until he pulled out three papers. " I have nominated you three for the up in coming Chunin Exams next week!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked exited while Sakura looked a little frightened. Nevertheless she fallowed her team's lead in filling the forms, and handed them to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and put the papers back in his pack before 'poofing' away again. The three genin, not seeing any reason to stay left to go train...well Naruto and Sasuke did, Sakura just kept asking Sasuke for a date again. Before his teammates were out of earshot Naruto yelled.

"See ya'll at the exams!"


	4. A Devil's Heart

_**Kyuubi May Cry**_

_Chapter 4_

A Devils' Heart

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speech"**

"_Rudra"_

"Agni"

"_Rudra&Agni"_

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, he walked with an air of purpose radiating of him. Many of the Villagers recognized Naruto from before he used "The Mask of Deception" and glared at him, thinking the Kyuubi was making an attempt to take control of the former blond.

A mob was beginning to mass but before they could even shout "Demon" Naruto blasted them was a vicious gust of wind from Rudra and knocked them all on there asses.

"If you want to live too see the next sunrise." Naruto said menacingly. "You will leave me be ad go home now." The Villagers for hesitant at first thinking that the "weak demon" was only all bark, but another of wind from Rudra sent them running like frightened deer at the sight of a lion. Naruto 'sheathed' Rudra on his back and continued on his way.

Not a single Villager even looked at him funny for the rest of his walk.

* * *

(10 minutes away from Naruto's destination)

"Rudra, Agni?" Naruto asked quietly so as not to draw to much attention to the fact that he had talking swords. _"Yes Naruto-Sama?" _The both answered politely.

"I'm going to send you two back to The Vault for now, I'll summon you back later 'kay?" Naruto learned that once he took a Devil's Arm from the Vault or from a Demon's soul he could send them to The Vault and summon them back when ever he liked as to not become encumbered by all the many weapons. It worked much like a regular summoning but without the aid of blood and hand seals.

"_of course Naruto-Sama."_ They answered dutifully before vanishing in swirls of flame and wind. And Naruto continued on his way.

* * *

(Naruto's Destination)

Hinata sat under a tree in the middle of one of the training grounds after a long day training. She's almost mastered her Jyuuken taijutsu, and for that she was proud of...but.

What if it's not enough?

What if she still to weak to become Chunin?

What if...what if Naruto still didn't notice her?

If only she knew this as she fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto's been watching her train for the past15 minutes. She was graceful and limber, and her strikes her always, if a little off, on target. Yet he could see it. He could see her doubt, her fear, and her inability to look past even the smallest mistake. And he knew why.

**Hiashi,** it was because of his constant disregard for his own daughters feelings, ridiculously hard training regiment, and his unforgiving consequence for failure that has don't this to Hinata, and it made Naruto's blood boil in fury to see that.

But know is not the time for that. Now is the time to help repair the damage Hiashi has done, and make both himself and Hinata happy.

"Hay, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said knocking the meek girl out of her slumber.

Hinata blushed hearing Naruto's voice, but when she saw him her blushing shyness was replaced with confusion.

This boy sounded like Naruto but he didn't entirely look like him. He looked older, more mature. He had Whisker marks like Naruto's but they were thicker and more visible. His hair was just as spiky and Naruto's but it was tamed and combed back slightly. He was also much taller that Naruto was. Is this really the boy she's been in love with sense the academy?

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. Hoping it was and wasn't Naruto. One because this Naruto is even more handsome than the old Naruto. The other because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop from fainting.

Naruto looked at her in mock confusion and hurt after he jumped down from the tree. "What do you mean? Don't you remember me from a couple years ago? Just before about a moth before you entered the academy? That boy you use to date in secret?" Naruto said with a sly grin that made Hinata's blush so red you could see her from orbit. But as she thought of it the blush almost instantly faded away to tears, and Naruto's grin changed to a look of fore longing, understanding and sadness.

* * *

Flashback (WHOOOOOOOOSH)

11 year old Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on a rock just outside the village in the surrounding forest waiting for her secret (to the village) boyfriend. She didn't know his sir name. He said it was for her own protection (which she didn't understand) but she did know his family name, Sparda, a unique and handsome name that was enough for her, for now.

She stood up from the rock and began to pace around the clearing, worry was beginning to creep into her mind.

'Where is he?' she thought, wondering if something happened to her. 'He was supposed to be here a half hour ago.'

Just as she finished that mental sentence, someone grabbed her from behind and gave her an affectionate hug. She felt the 'assailant' lean toward her ear and whisper. "Miss me, Hina-chan?" in a smooth voice that caused Hinata to blush scarlet. The owner of the voice let go just enough for Hinata to turn around so she could return the hug and see her beloved.

It was the boy 13 year old Hinata is staring at right now, but a few shorter and wearing a black t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol in white on the front and back, dark blue jeans and gray vest. He also wore a large amount of heavy bandages, and leather buckles on his right arm. Hinata leaned up and gave the silver haired boy a loving kiss before resting her head on his chest. "I'll take that as a yes then." Sparda said causing Hinata to giggle softly.

For a half hour Hinata and Sparda (Naruto) just sat under one of the many trees surrounding the clearing in comfortable silences. Just enjoying the warm embrace they shared when suddenly the large rock in the middle of the clearing exploded, showering them in stony shrapnel.

Sparda (Naruto) stood in front of Hinata in a defensive stance, when the smock cleared 3 shinobi, 2 Chunin 1 Jounin stood where the rock once did, and gave Naruto dark glares.

The Jounin wielding two large katana (one sheathed) stepped forward and pointed one blade at Sparda (Naruto). "Get away from Hyuuga-sama now demon and die like the filthy dog you are."

Sparda (Naruto) turned and whispered to Hinata. "Hinata, as soon as I move, I want you to run back to the village as fast as you can and don't look back. No matter what you hear or how bad it sounds don't look back, okay?"

Hinata realized what he was going to do and was about to protest but Sparda gave her a stern look that said "don't argue and just listen". So instead she asked. "Will I see you again?"

Sparda looked at the 3 shinobi and back at her and smiled a warm reassuring smile. "Of course, I promise we'll see each other again. I'd give my soul to the Shinigami himself to make sure we do. Now get ready." Sparda took one slow step forward and then charged at the shinobi with surprising speed. Hinata only watched for a second before bolting into the forest towards the village.

(Fight between Naruto and the Shinobi)

Naruto rammed into the Jounin knocking him over before using a leg sweep to trip the Chunin on the right. He used the momentum from the sweep to execute a devastation ax-kick directly on the Chunin's neck, killing him instantly.

The other Chunin then threw 6 kunai at Naruto 2 caught him in the arm and waist but wouldn't do too much damage. But before Naruto could pull out the kunai the Jounin got up and stabbed him in the shoulder. With the katana still in Naruto's right shoulder the Jounin ran and pinned Naruto to a tree then jumped away when Naruto took out one of the kunai in his waist and threw it at him.

The Jounin unsheathed the other O-katana from his back and stalked over to Naruto, the still living Chunin not far behind. "Any last words monster?"

Naruto tore the katana out of his shoulder and clutched the leather buckles on his arm. The 2 shinobi expected him to look at them with fear but instead he gave them a feral grin that sent shivers of dread down there spines. "he he...hehahahaha. Yeah I have a few." Naruto then ripped the bandages and buckles off and his arm went ablaze with blue and white demonic flames.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!!"

* * *

(With Hinata)

Hinata was at the gates to Konoha waiting for Sparda. She looked out toward the forest hoping to see any sign that Sparda was okay.

Suddenly; a pillar of blue and white fire burst out of the tree line where the clearing was, reaching high into the sky.

"NOOOO!!!"

Hinata never saw Sparda again for 2 years.

End Flashback

* * *

"Sp...Sparda-k-kun?" Hinata asked carefully as if he would disappear if she spoke to loudly. Naruto nodded and opened his arms in an inviting way. Hinata embraced him as tightly as she could, crying into his chest. Naruto returned the embrace, rubbing her back in a comforting way, trying to stop her sobbing.

"Why?" she chocked out. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back for me?" she asked hurt and confusion dripping off her words, sp evident that Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty.

"shhhh...it's okay." He said softly. "I never left. I was always there you saw me everyday." Hinata was now very confused.

What did he mean "you saw me everyday?" she hadn't seen him for 2 years.

"Did you ever wonder why you were so attracted to that blond boy? Didn't any of his features look familiar, and way I didn't tell you my given name?"

'What is he talking about? He and Naruto-kun look almost nothing alike. Except for there whisker mar...' Hinata's eyes widened with realization.

She removed pretty face from Naruto's chest and asked. "Naruto-kun?" "yes Hinata-chan."

Naruto expected many things to happen.

More crying, blushing, fainting, a passionate kiss.

What he did expect

*SMACK*

...was to be smacked by meek little Hinata.

"OW! What was that for-" *SMACK*

"How could you do that to me?!" Hinata yelled backing away from him till she was just out of arms reach. "I missed you, I didn't know where you were all this time, I felt like I was betraying you when I started liking you when you were Naruto "Uzumaki", and I thought...*sob* I thought..." Hinata collapsed to her knees crying into her hands. "I thought you were dead."

Naruto's face softened, he walked slowly up to Hinata kneeled down and gave her a hug. Hinata flinched but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said softly, rubbing the back of her head and back in order to consol her. "I didn't want to put you through all that. I really didn't, but..."

Naruto leaned away slightly so and lifted Hinata's chin so he could see her. "I had to protect you. Hinata most of the village wants me dead, and back then I couldn't defend you and myself, and after thoughts Chunin and Jounin found us that meant people where finding us out." Naruto took his thumb and wiped away a stray tear and smiled kindly. "But now I'm strong enough to protect you. Now we can be together again, and I hope you will still have me."

Hinata felt relief and happiness. She thought Naruto simply abandoned her. He was protecting her...but...why did she need to be protected, and why did thoughts shinobi attack them. Hinata finally hugged him back. "I'll take you back...*sniff* but I want to know why the village hates you so much."

Naruto stayed silent, wondering what he should do. 'Should I tell her? It would clear up a lot of things...but what if she hates me? What if she becomes afraid of me? What if- no...I can't let "what if's" stop me now. If she doesn't accept me, then it wasn't meant to be.'

"*sigh* okay." Naruto guided her to the tree stump in the middle of the clearing. After she sat down he sat next to her. "Hinata, you've heard the story that 13 years ago, the Yondaime fought and died to kill the Kyuubi no Yoko right?" She nodded. "Well they lied. Kyuubi couldn't be killed by any mortal man, no matter how powerful. Only another demon, a hanyou, a Demigod, or a Full God can kill him. So the Yondaime took an alternative. He took a new born baby, barley an hour old and seal Kyuubi inside it's navel. He had hoped that the child would be seen as a hero but instead they treated the child as if he was Kyuubi reincarnated. That child..." Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata seeing she was near tears. "...was me."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. How could they be so cruel? She once again embraced Naruto tightly and Naruto after a moment of surprise returned it. "Oh Naruto...I'm so sorry."

Naruto found himself comforting his shy girlfriend again, but he didn't mind, he liked being this close to her. "shhh...it's okay. I'm use to it. And thoughts bigots won't be able to touch me or you now."

They looked into each others eyes. Cyan met Lavender. They leaned into each other until there lips met. For the first time in 2 years they shared a passionate, but innocent kiss. And for the first time in 2 years they felt complete.


	5. Surpise, Test, and a very mad dog

_**Kyuubi May Cry**_

**Chapter 5**

Surprises, Test, and a very mad Dog.

"Normal"

"**Demon/ Devil Trigger"**

"_Rudra"_

"Agni"

"_Rudra&Agni"_

_**Song Lyrics**_

A/N: I do not own the song used in this chapter.

Song: Paralyzer by Finger 11

Also for fans of DMC and randomness go to Youtube and look up "Devil May Cry: the Stupid Files. Funny and random as hell! There are 10 episodes so far. Also keep in mind that the creator of The Stupid files uses bit from other shows, as well as his own stuff.

Thank of this as a peace offering because I changed my mind again. After this chapter I'm going to concentrate on A Tortured Demigod *dodges bricks*. DarkisRaising (with my permission) is making his own version of my fic and so mine doesn't fall behind to much I'm going to do ATD for a while until I'm fairly far into the story. Sorry again! *get beaned by a brick*

DMC: the stupid files Example #1:

Virgil: Let me do the, these are my people.

Arkham: There gay?

Virgil: No you bleeding imbecile they've got style, there cultured, sophisticated.

Arkham: So there gay?

Example #2:

Dante: EARTH!

Agni: FIRE!

Rudra: WIND!

Lady: WATER!

Nero: HEART!

All: GO PLANET

Sanctus: With your powers combined, I am Captain planet!

Virgil: Hay Ass hole!? You guys SUCK!

Sanctus: Thank you...uh nice to be in Vagus(sp?).

Episode 10 also includes clips from Bayonetta.

* * *

(Konoha Academy of the Shinobi Arts)

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front the academy (duh) waiting for Naruto. They still didn't quite know what to think of the former annoying blond.

Sasuke was sure this Naruto was smarter and stronger, but he didn't know if he'd be worth his time.

Sakura on the other hand, STILL thought he was trying to act cool and that he'd probably bug her for a date soon enough, when he figured out that his "Bad Ass Act" wasn't wooing her.

_**...I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you!**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still!**_

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly heard singing coming from down the road and to there surprise. It was coming from Naruto but he wasn't singing. At least they don't think he is. They heard music and lyrics but Naruto wasn't moving his lips. He was just bobbing his head to the beat, eyes closed with a blissful smile on his lips.

That's when they saw the giant set of headphones hung around his neck and the wire that led to the inside of his coat. (Think Nero's in the first cinematic. "Oh." They both said.

They waited for the song to end before speaking.

_**...You'll probably move right threw**_

_**Me on my way to you!**_

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Sasuke and Sakura giving him quizzical looks. "...what?"

Sasuke was the first to answer. "What's with the goofy smile dobe?"

Silence.

After waiting for about 2 minutes Sasuke finally sighed and said. "What's with the goofy smile _Naruto_?"

"Hmm...Oh no reason just got back together with my girlfriend the other day is all." Naruto said as if he were talking about the weather.

More silence.

"GIRLFREIND!?" Sakura, screeched at the top of her lunges.

Naruto cringed and rubbed his ear. "Geese do you have to yell, I've got sensitive ears you know." After making sure his ears weren't bleeding he continued. "Yes girlfriend. You know a girl that a boy gets romantically involved with." Naruto's voice was practically dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

"Well who's the girl?" Sakura asked not only curious about who it is, but also worried that when Hinata finds out she'll be crushed.

Naruto gave a mischievous smile. "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" this awarded him a death glare from Sakura. "Ah don't get your panties in a twist. You'll find out when we get into the exam room."

Sakura looked about ready to kill Naruto but didn't push any further, Sasuke either didn't care anymore or thought it be better to just wait and see.

* * *

(Second floor)

Team 7 had just reached the second floor (duh again) to see the entire hallway blocked by genin from all over the continent. Suna, Ame, Kusa, Kumo, Kiri you name it. They noticed that they all were trying to get into to a room blocked by 2 older genin.

"Hay wait a minute..." Naruto began. "Aren't we supposed to go to the 3rd floor room 301?" Sasuke and Sakura nod. "Then why the Hell is everyone on the second floor?" That's when they noticed that the door had "301" written above it; the numbers were faded and seemed to ripple. 'Must be a way to weed out the weaklings.' Naruto concluded in his head.

He was about to voice this to him team but Sasuke beat him to the punch. "Hay what do you think you two are doing putting up that weak genjutsu?" He announced to every single genin in the hallway. "It's painfully obvious that's a genjutsu. Room 301 is on the 3rd floor, this is the second."

The 301 above the door morphed into a 201 and the 2 "genin" looked pissed. "How did you know it was a genjutsu?!" goon #1 demanded.

Naruto was the first to answer. "Like my teammate said it was a weak ass genjutsu. An academy student could have figured it out, also..." he then raised his fist and brained Sasuke before he could react. "YOU FUCKING MORRON! If you hadn't gone on one of your 'I'm an Uchiha I'm so awesome' moments we would have had much less composition!" he then pointed at the "genin." "Thoughts guys are here to weed out the weakling teams!" After Sasuke picked himself from the floor he just 'humphed' and walked past the crowd Sakura not far behind.

Naruto groaned and was a bout to fallow when tweedildumb and tweedildee stepped in his way. "Hold it, you ruined our fun and you're going to pay for it."

The two Chunin in disguise were about to punch Naruto but at the last second Naruto grabbed both there hands at the same time and flung them into the walls with a flick of his wrist sending them outside for a while. Without even a word he left to fallow Sasuke and Sakura. Unbeknownst to him, a curtain bowl haired genin was watching him and Sasuke with interest.

* * *

(3rd floor hallway)

Team 7 were almost to the exam room door when somebody got in there way.

It was a boy...a very odd looking and strangely dressed boy. He wore a forest green spandex bodysuit (that thankful wasn't tight EVERYWHERE) orange leg warmers, and his arms were wrapped in bandages, and His hair was done in a bowl cut. But by far the most attention seeking part of his person was his eyebrows. Each was at least an inch and a half in thickness and looked like they were alive.

Then a boy spoke, pointing at Sasuke in an overly dramatic way. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" his voice was even and flat but his eye shone with a challenging gleam.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy before scoffing. "Yeah...what do you want?" they boy cracked a wide smile, showing off his white sparkling teeth that blinded the 3 genin for a moment. (A/N: I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!) The boy was about to answer when he noticed Sakura. He blushed and...Hearts literally filled his eyes. He seemingly teleported to her and held her hand, making Sakura feel VERY uncomfortable.

"You are Sakura Haruno yes?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura hesitated before answering. "Um...yes?" The boy then let go of her hand and gave her what will soon be known as "The Nice Guy Pose."

"My name is Rock Lee! Will you please give me the honor of going out with me and be my girlfriend?!"

4 things happened.

1: Sakura had a look of pure horror on her face and answered almost instantaneously. "NO!!!"

2: Lee looked at the ground dejectedly. (A/N: Sad Face ;(

3: Sasuke for a split second had a look of surprise and...Anger on his face. But nobody noticed.

And 4: Naruto was on the ground laughing his ass of and was in danger of passing out from lack of sufficient oxygen.

After Naruto calmed down somewhat Sasuke asked in a slightly irritated tone. "What do you want from me?"

Lee stared at him for a second before remembering why he was here in the first place and answered with WAY to much enthusiasm.

"I challenge you to a sparring match Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

(A/N: sorry people but I couldn't think of a way to make the fight any different from canon so...yeah just remember the canon.)

(Unknown location (I think this is where the old guy put the trigger for the explosives tags in one of the filler episodes. You know were those academy students were doing target practice))

Lee was about to finish Sasuke off with his Kage Konoha technique when a...pinwheel came out of nowhere and pined Lee to the wall by his now undone bandages.

Sasuke, who was still airborne, plummeted to the floor, to dazed by his ass kicking too react in time and landed face first with a comical *THUD*.

Again Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at the Uchiha's suspense. Sakura ran to the dazed Sasuke's side and tried to sooth his bruised ego, only to get a half-hearted glare once he regains his senses.

"LEE!!!" a voice bellowed catching Team 7's attention. They turned quickly to see Lee getting lectured by...a turtle?

"You were told you are forbidden to use that technique!" the turtle raged. Lee looked at the ground looking ashamed of him self. "I'm sorry sensei..."

"SENSEI!!!" Team 7 exclaimed. But they were ignored.

"You know what must be done." The turtle said, and at Lee's nod it burst into a cloud of smoke and in its place was a man...that looked exactly like an older version of Lee, but with a more promenade nose and a Jounin vest.

"OH MY GOD THERE MULTIPLYING!!!" Naruto joked but again was ignored by the clones...But he did get a snort from Sasuke and a small giggle from Sakura.

Suddenly the older clone charged a Lee and landed a devastating punch to his sternum. Lee flew threw the air and slammed into the wall. When Lee recovered the older man held Lee by the shoulders with tears in his eyes.

They stood there for awhile, just staring at each other with teary eyes. Lee was the first to break the silences. "Forgive me Gai-sensei! I should have known better than to disobey you! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BLINDED ME!!!!"

'Flames of youth?' Team 7 thought.

The older clone, now known as Gai placed a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder. "It's all right Lee. I know were just trying to prove yourself as a splendid ninja. YOURE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHOULD ALWAYS BURN BRIGHT!!!"

More tears flooded threw the Duo of Spandex's eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"**GAI-SENSEI!!!"**

"**LEE!!!"**

They embraced and the scene of the sun setting at a beach came into view.

Team 7 looked in horror but couldn't look away; it was like a train wreck. "AH TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!!" Sakura screamed in despair. "MY EYES!!! I'M BLIND!!!" Naruto cried in pure disgust, "MY EYES TH...THERE BLEEDING!!!" Sasuke wailed in agony.

* * *

(3rd floor hallway)

"The horror..." Naruto muttered to no one unparticular. "The pure spandex horror!" for the most part Naruto and his team had recovered from the horrifying experience but they still shuttered ever now and then, when they left they agreed on two things.

1: they shall NEVER** EVER** speak of it to ANYONE!

And 2: avoid the Sunset genjutsu and all cost.

When they got to room 301 Kakashi appeared in front of the door in the usual puff of smoke. "Good, you all made it, that means I can let you in." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Kakashi began. "If one of you did show up, I would have had to stop you hear. Only a full team of three can take the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said this like it was no big deal, but Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

"WHAT! You didn't think that would be important information last week!?" Sakura yelled in anger.

Naruto decided to interject. "If Kakashi-sensei had told us this it would have defeated the purpose. If were going to make it through these exams alive; the whole team needs to be here willingly for it would hurt the team in the long run and possibly get us killed."

Sakura looked a little nervous when Naruto said that they could die here but tried not to show it Naruto still gave her a reassuring look though. "Don't worry, just stay close to me and Sasuke, and will get through this in one piece alright?" Sakura gave him a hesitant nod but still seemed much more confidant.

(A/N: hay he might not really like Sakura much but she's still his teammate. Weak links break chain you know?)

Kakashi nodded in agreement to Naruto's words and let them pass.

* * *

When team 7 entered they were immediately greeted with large heavy amount of K.I (Killing Intent). Sakura was shivering in fear, Sasuke glared at the competition, Naruto just looked pissed with all the glares on them.

He walked a little ahead of his team and announced. "The fuck yawl lookin' at?" this intensified the K.I and the glares until Naruto got REALLY pissed and gave them a 'small' blast of his own Killing Intent. Anyone with half a brain either turned away, or passed out. "That's what I thought." Naruto said with a satisfied smirk.

That's when Ino came from out of nowhere and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Hay Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" but before she got an answer Sakura ripped her off Sasuke's arm. "Back off Ino-pig! He'd mind." But Ino ignored her as she turned to see Naruto and blushed. She let go of Sasuke's arm, to everyone's shock, and asked. "Who's your new friend, Naruto not cut out to be a shinobi after all?"

"Troublesome..." said a lazy voice Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walk up, ashamed of Ino's and in Choji's case somewhat upset by Ino's fangirling. But when Shikamaru saw Naruto his face changed from annoyed to pleasantly surprised.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Naruto gave him a sly smirk (that made Ino blush more) and nodded. Shikamaru walked up to him and they knocked fist. "God man! It's about time you dropped the act. It was getting really-"

"Troublesome?" Naruto offered teasingly.

Ino finally put 2 and 2 together and almost screamed. "Naruto! That's NARUTO!"

"Yup!" Choji chirped. "Been playing the idiot routine for about 2 years now." Now Sakura was confused.

"How did you know that?"

Choji draped his arm around Naruto's neck and punched Naruto's chin playfully with the other hand. "I and Shika have none Naruto sense we were little. Were practically kin." Shikamaru then got teasing look on his face.

"How's your girlfriend?" he said. Trying embarrass Naruto.

It didn't work. "Fine." Naruto answered. "Just got back together last week." Ino like Sakura got curious and asked who the girl was, and just like Sakura all she got was a. "You'll see."

That's when Team 8 came, with Kiba at the lead with the usual arrogant face splitting grin. "Looks like the Rookie 8 all made it to the Exams."

Naruto decided to make himself known to the dog-boy. "Don't you mean 'Rookie 9' Fido?"

Kiba gave Naruto a pissed glare. "Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto have Kiba a mock hurt expression. "I'm hurt Dogface, I thought we had something special?" he then gave him a mocking grin. "The name was Naruto last time I checked."

Kiba (like everyone else for the past 2 weeks) looked shocked. "Naruto? The Dead Last? The Dobe? The Idiot?"

Naruto didn't let the titles bother him but he answered. "That's the "Official story" but only and idiot believes the official story Dog-Meat."

Kiba finally had enough. "ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING DOG NAMES!"

"What ever you say Kibbles." Naruto egged on.

"THAT IT!"

Kiba charged Naruto, but before he could even touch him. Naruto shifted to the left, stuck out his foot, and tripped Kiba. Before Kiba had the chance to get up, Naruto sat on his back and flicked his nose. "Bad dog! Play dead!"

Kiba let fly a string of curses that this website is not rated for that made everyone but Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino blush, before Naruto popped a pill into Kiba's mouth.

Kiba passed out.

Naruto got off Kiba and looked down at Akamaru. "You need to train for pets better Akamaru." Akamaru shrugged as if agreeing.

Now that everything had calmed down, Naruto looked over to Hinata. Who blushed and looked down, playing with her fingers. "Hey, don't I get a hug from my girl?" causing Hinata's blush to intensify.

The other rookie 9 (minus Shika, Choji, and Kiba for obvious reasons) looked at Naruto, then Hinata, then Naruto again with wide eyed expressions. There shock continued to grow as Hinata timidly walked up to him and gave him a small hug, trying to keep the embarrassment to a minimum. (She use to be lot more confident and outgoing 2 years ago)

But Naruto wouldn't have that. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

Sakura and Ino's were slack-jawed at the sight, Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and Shino's eyebrows were so high they were almost hidden by his hair. They would have NEVER guessed this.

"_Hinata's_ your girlfriend?!" Ino and Sakura yelled, Ino in disappointment, Sakura in pleasant surprise.

Naruto sit a blushing Hinata down but kept his right bandaged arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, she has been sense we were 10, but do to unforeseen events I had to separate from her for awhile and pretend to be that blond idiot you thought I was." Naruto then gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't risk it."

Hinata (after toning down her blush) smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek as well. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I understand." She then laid her head on his shoulder (with some but little difficulty) just happy to be with him now.

Kiba decided now would be a good time to wake up. "Uhhrg...what happened?" he said groggily. Then he remembered what happened and he turned to yell at Naruto but ended up sputtering when he saw Hinata in his arms, with a blissful loom on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HINATA-CHAN!?" Kiba raged making Hinata jump at the sudden noise.

Naruto's warm smile was now replaced with a cold grimace as he gave Kiba a death glare that would make Ibiki cringe. "Last time I checked, it was perfectly fine for someone to hold there girlfriend." He said with a cold killer tone.

Do to Kiba's unsurpassed arrogance he was able to completely ignore Naruto's glare, tone and Killing Intent. "I don't give a fucking rat's fat ass! You stay away from MY Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's K.I continued to climb in intensity until an older boy with silver hair and glasses came up to them. "I would quite down if I were you." The boy said, pushing his glasses back into place.

Kiba was even more pissed by this interruption. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?"

The boy didn't take any notice to Kiba's obvious anger and just smirked. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and you cute little rookies are lucky I'm in a good mood today." He said while taking out a deck of cards. "I've been taking these exams for sometime and have accumulated a vast amount of information on most of the other contestants."

This got everyone's attention. "Do you have anything on Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked/demanded.

Kabuto frowned. "You know his name, that's no fun." He took out a random card and pumped his chakra into it, causing a picture of Lee to fade onto it. "Rock Lee, Member of Team 9, 1 year your senior, teammates Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi, sensei Mito Gai. Ninjutsu: none, Genjutsu: none, Taijutsu: highly talented. Missions: 35 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 2 B-rank. Do to a strange mutation, Lee's chakra coils are extremely under developed, giving him little to no chakra control. To make up for this he trains relentlessly in taijutsu."

Sasuke nodded then asked. "Naruto Sparda?" Naruto gave Sasuke a narrow eyed glare that was ignored. Everyone else (minus Hinata, Shika, Choji and Sakura) looked confused.

Kabuto took out another card. "Naruto Sparda, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki. Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. Ninjutsu: Kage bunshin, Rasengan, various fuuton, katon and raiton jutsu, kekkie genkia techniques-" before Kabuto could continue Naruto swiped the card and deck away.

"I don't like your cards, there to nosey." Naruto said before he burned them with a chakra blast.

Before Kabuto could express his anger, a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room. "Shut up and sit down slime!" said a man in a standard Jounin uniform with a black trench coat as the smoke cleared. His head band was worn like a bandanna and his face was littered with scares. The Rookie 9 and Kabuto complied and sat at there assigned seats. Much to Naruto's pleaser (and Kiba's despair) his seat was right next to Hinata's.

"My name is Ibiki Morino" the man said in a sadistic military manner. "And I'm the Procter to the first part of the Chunin selection exams. Welcom to my Hell maggots!"

And for just a moment, all the genin in the room thought.

'Oh shit...'

* * *

There you go chapter 5! My longest chapter so far, and the last one for a while.

I'll continue as soon as I get a good distance into A Tortured Demigod.


	6. MADNESS

MADNESS!!!!!!!! PURE MADNESS!!!!!! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!!!! CURES YOU WRITERS BOCK!!!!! CURES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! BANISH! BANISH INTO THE DEEPEST DARKEST DEPTHS OF BURNING, UNHOLY, BLOOD SOAKED HELL!!!!!!!! *starts beating head unto computer desk repeatedly*

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAAAAAAAAAAM* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

*looks at readers with a bloody forehead as if nothing happened*

Sorry about that, as you may have guessed I have FUCKING WRITERS BLOOOOOCK! *BAM* ow...Anyway until I can get passed this I'm going to start my first Invader Zim fic. This fic has been swimming around my head for sometime now and maybe getting this one going will help me past me writers block *twitch BAM*.

Now if exuse me I'm going to pass out (I feel dizzy!) bye, bye! *passes out*


	7. Test and the Forest of Death!

_**Kyuubi May Cry**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Test and the Forest of DEATH!**_

**Naruto: Wow how original.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

"_Rudra"_

"Agni"

"_Agni&Rudra"_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demons and DT"**

****

(I fail! I can't think of a way to make the written test more interesting so I skip it.)

"…So." Ibiki paused for dramatic effect. "What do you say? Will you risk being genin for the rest of your career? Or will you take the plunge and go all the way?"

Naruto was just kicking back in his seat next to Hinata. He didn't think there was anything to worry about. He took his Ipod and started going through his selection until he found what he was looking for and put on his headphones.

**/**

**/cue Break by Three Days Grace/**

**Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,**

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh oh

If you can't stand,  
The way this place is  
Take, yourself, to higher places

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

Higher places,  
Oh oh  
To higher places,  
Oh oh  
Higher places,  
Take yourself to high-CLICK

**/**

"Damn it! Battery ran out." Naruto cursed to himself. 'I knew I should have recharged before I left.'

"Is there anyone else who wants to leave?" Ibiki announced. Naruto was about to slip in his Ipod's spare battery pack (A/N: I know Ipods don't really have that option but work with me) when he saw Hinata start to raise your hand.

'It'll be a cold day in Hell before I let Hina-chan do this to herself!'

Before Hinata could raise her hand high enough to be registered, Naruto raised his bandaged hand and slammed it onto the desk breaking it in two.

"What with you scar face? Messing with kids heads to make them make decisions like this!" Naruto rose from his seat and glared invisible death rays at Ibiki. "You and I both know that rank doesn't mean jack shit on the field. A nuk-nin will try to kill you weather you're a genin or an ANBU. So what if I'm a genin for the rest of my life. I'll still get high ranked missions and I'll still become Hokage if I work on my SKILLS damn it!" Naruto finished. "And no scar faced boogie man (Ibiki eye twitch) is going to scare me or stop me."

Naruto sat down and gave Hinata a sly smirk. She blushed and put her hand down feeling much more confident.

Unknown to them a certain white eyed prodigy was glaring holes into Hinata. 'What dose she think she's doing?'

Ibiki glared at Naruto and scanned the room. All the remaining teams no longer looked nervous or scared but confident and determined.

'Damn kid ruining my fun.'

"Okay then. Sense nobody seems to want to leave I guess I have no choice but to…pass you all!"

Face Faults of Doom.

Every single genin (cept certain individuals with sticks up there asses there by robbing them of this ability) fell out of the chairs.

Before any of the genin could yell the window shattered and a large black ball flew into the room. Kunai shot out of the top half of the 'ball' with rope attached; it unraveled into a black cloth sign with "Konoha's sexist and most bad ass konoichi Anko Mitarashi" Printed in bold white.

In front of the banister was a woman with dark purple hair done in a spiky ponytail, a fishnet shirt under a brown trench coat and dark purple miniskirt and shinobi sandals.

The strange woman looked over the class with a sick smirk and exclaimed. "I'm Anko Mitarashi; proctor of the 2nd exam!"

If you listen closely you could hear a cricket chirping outside.

Ibiki moved the cloth sign aside. "Bad timing Anko." He commented causing her to blush in embarrassment and causing some of the genin to snicker.

Anko growled at them. "Meet me at training area 44 in 10 minutes or you automatically fail." She then smirked cruelly. "Not that it maters much cuase by the end of my test these numbers will be cut by at least half." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Training area 44)

A small raccoon was sniffing through a bush, looking for something to eat. It just found a small dark colored berry when it heard a twig snap. Fast as a flash it whipped its head in every other direction, searching for the source but found none.

Hesitantly it nibbled at the berry still wary (RHYM!) of any danger. It was just about to eat the pit when a giant Goliath Beetle swooped in from no where and devoured the poor rodent alive.

(Outside gates of T.A 44)

All but a few of the genin shivered as they heard the anguished cry of some poor animal from inside the fenced in forest.

Naruto took a deep breath and let out a tranquil sigh. "Ah… at it a beautiful day for a hike?" he asked as if he were talking about a park.

Anko 'poofed' into existence in front of a tent. "Welcome maggots to Training Area 44. Affectionately called The Forest of Death!" she announced with an evil smirk. "And today you will learn how it got that name."

Many of the Chunin hopefuls shivered in fear but Naruto scoffed. "I've had scarier nightmares." He then tilted his head as a kunai whizzed by. Another kunai was about to come at his throat but in a flash Naruto grabbed the wrist of the assailant as if he was swatting a fly away.

Anko's eyes widen as Naruto raised a brow. "Was that supposed to scare me?" Anko grimaced and ripped her hand out of his grip.

She went back toward the tents and then looks over the crowd. Another ninja came up next to her with a stack of papers. She took one of the papers and let loose a predatory grin. "In this test you will get one of two scrolls. A Heaven or Earth scroll. You're objective is to get a set of these scrolls meaning you must get the scroll you don't have by any means you deem necessary. Once you have both scrolls you must go to the tower in the center of the forest." The ninja with the papers started passing them out. "Sense in this test there is guaranteed to be at least a few deaths..." this effectively scared half the crowd shitless. "...So you are required to sign these forms so my ass isn't on the line when you die. Once you've signed them take them to the tent to exchange them for a scroll."

(Fast forward 15 minutes. I don't want to put a whole ott load of detail into paper collecting. If you watched or read the Anime or Manga you know what's going on.)

Naruto was with Hinata now. Their teams were among the first to get there scrolls so while the rest finish get there scrolls they decided to just sit against one of the trees outside of the fence. Naruto was against the tree and Hinata was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest (this is a totally innocent position. Nothing perverse).

Shikamaru and Choji were also there to keep them company. Shikamaru was either sleeping or staring at the clouds and Choji was silently devouring a bag of BBQ chips.

Sakura was also there but mostly because she didn't want to have to look for Naruto when the test began. Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch above them for the same reason, but unknown to them he was also there to make sure that Lee guy wouldn't come near Sakura.

'Why do I even care?' Emo-sama thought to himself. 'I've never cared before. Sure she was alright before she became one of my fangirls but now…"

"Um...hay Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Naruto responded while he gently stroked Hinata's short hair with his bandaged right hand. The focus of Sakura's attention

"Why do you always wear bandages on your right arm?" she asked curiously. "I can't see anything wrong with it."

Naruto visibly stiffened. He took his right hand out of Hinata's hair, staring at it. As Sakura said nothing seemed to be wrong with it but there were some visible deformities in it. The part near the thumb seemed to have some triangular growths on his and the elbow seemed to be slightly elongated. But he has always had full functionality of his arm.

Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata knew why but they said nothing. Sasuke leaned slightly closer as he was also curious.

"You know that I am a Hanyou correct?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded not sure what that hade to do with it. Sasuke on the other hand had already figured it out when the word "Hanyou" can out. Shika, Choji and Hinata looked a little surprised by his bluntness but stayed silent.

"This arm is proof of that." He moved the bandages on his palm enough to show glowing neon blue scales on his palm and quickly replaced them.

Sakura couldn't contain the shocked expression on her face. She was about to speak but Naruto cut her off.

"Don't tell anyone, I'll reveal this arm myself when the time is right." Naruto gave her a trusting grin. "I'm counting on you to keep this a secret, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

[ATTENTION! ALL GENIN TEAMS GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED GATES! THE SECOND EXAM WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES!]

Shikamaru and Choji left quickly after a quick good luck to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stood up taking Hinata with him and gave her one, last, good luck kiss on the lips before she left blushing as red as Sakura's dress.

Sasuke leaped off the branch he was reclining on, landing next to Naruto. "I will never understand how you two can stay together." Sasuke commented. "You two are almost polar opposites as far as your personalities."

Team 7 walked leisurely to there gate. "She was always a bit shy, which was one of the things that drew me to her." Naruto replied with a sly grin. "I like the shy ones." His face then took a more serious demeanor as they reached there gate.

Sakura looked slightly appalled by the somewhat lewd way Naruto put it. Naruto looked back at Sasuke as he continued. "But would you believe me if I said she use to be a lot more outgoing and bold a few years ago."

This knowledge pushed Sakura's disgust out of her mind. "What happened to make her so timid in just a few years?"

Naruto looked at the gate waiting for the signal for the test to begin. "Her father...and my absents."

Anko appeared on one of the fence post in a puff of smoke. "What last piece of advice before you go." She paused for dramatic affect. "JUST DON'T DIE!"

All the gates flung open and all the genin dashed into the forest.

(Day 1)

Team 7 had been leaping through the trees for about 2 hours now, looking for an enemy team to ambush. They were in a triangular formation and suddenly Naruto stopped with a look of slight discomfort on his face.

"Hold up guys I gotta take a leak." Naruto then went into the shrubbery but before he was out of sight he pointed at Sakura. "No peaking." He quickly went left just before a kunai flew past where his head was.

(10 minutes later)

"The hell his keeping that baka?" Sasuke said annoyed.

As if on cue they hear someone yell out. "Geikuso wa kokku ni kama o marifana jōshū-sha tōsaku!" (Translation: GAY FUCKING PEREVERTED SHITHEAD COCK BITE!)

A ninja in what looked like a wet suite flew through the air landed about 7 feet from Sasuke and Sakura.

Out of the foliage Naruto came out an aura of cyan blue fire surrounding him and a look of murder in his eyes. He stalked over to the Ame-nin and picked him up by the throat with his right hand.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked visibly frightened at the sight of the nin struggling in Naruto's grip.

"Just therapy." Naruto responded with the grin of a sadist. "Now I'm going to ask some questions and you're going to give me answers. If I don't like what I hear or you don't answer...well lets just say you won't like what happens."

Naruto squeezed the Ame-nin's neck slightly to prove his point which was enough to push him over the edge. "I don't have the scroll my team is setting up a trap near the tower and we have an earth scroll!"

Naruto's face became serious as he dropped the nin. "Get up." He commanded and the frightened genin obeyed. Naruto took out Ebony and shot a panther as it tried to sneak behind them and then pointed it at the nin's forehead.

The Ame-nin soiled himself as the strange weapon rested on his forehead. "When I turn around I want you to run to the nearest exit to the forest, alright?" the nin nodded quickly. "And change your pants while you're at it."

Naruto holstered Ebony and walk away along with his teammates. The nin looked down, angry, humiliated. He threw a kunai at Naruto.

But it didn't work.

Faster than anyone could keep up with, Naruto drew out Ebony, deflected the kunai with his right arm and shot the Ame-nin dead center of the forehead.

The Ame-nin had a look of horror on his face, blood spilled out of his skull like a fountain, his eyes rolled back and he fell over. Dead.

Naruto spun the gun in his hand before holstering it. "fool." He muttered coldly before continuing…or he would have if Sakura didn't grab him by the color of his gray coat.

"How could you just kill him in cold blood like that!" She demanded her normally peachy complexion now a green tint from the sight of blood and death. Sasuke had a similar look but less noticeable.

Naruto brushed her hand away. "I gave him a chance to escape with his life, he chose to attack me. He attacked in anger and fear. I attack too kill or immobilize." He walked to the edge of the clearing, stopped, and turned his head to look at Sakura. "First rule of the Shinobi world Sakura, its kill or be killed. If I didn't kill him then, he would have returned to his team and warn them making them that much more difficult to beat. Then one of us could die." He looked her dead in the eye. "I'm sorry if you don't like it Sakura but if you can't handle this basic rule then you are not cut out to be a shinobi."

Sakura stayed silent. Sasuke looked angry at Naruto but was able to hide most of it. Naruto noticed this and mentally had a knowing grin. 'So...the teme has feelings for Sakura. Guess he's not gay after all.'

Suddenly a huge gale of wind rushed through the clearing, Sasuke and Sakura flew into a tree Sasuke catching Sakura without thinking, but Naruto was sent out of site.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush eeeever so slightly but Sakura didn't notice. Naruto came out of the bushes shortly after Sasuke let go of Sakura.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked rubbing his head with his left bandaged hand.

Sasuke and Sakura instantly noticed this and threw a torrent of kunai at "Naruto" who dodged them. "What the hell guys!"

"Don't even. Your henge was terrible. Not only is the real Naruto have bandages on his _right_ hand but it also has slight deformities."

The faker gave a sinister snake like chuckle that sent chills up the genin's spines.

(Meanwhile with the real Naruto)

"Argh my neck!" Naruto complained and with good reason. His neck was broken and bent in a unnatural angle. With a sickening crunch he grabbed his head and twisted it back into place.

"Ow that going to hurt in the morning." He commented after rolling his shoulders and neck to get the cricks out.

"Hisssssssssssssssss, it lookssss like I got myself a meal." A serpentine voice said hungrily.

Naruto slowly turned around to see a snake demon! A high level one by the looks of it.

It was a 100 foot long cobra with thorns growing out of the hood and spine. It had four short legs like a Chinese dragon and it had a human-ish torso with 2 muscular arms. It wielded a hellish looking Kris.

The handle looked like it was made of obsidian with a snake head shaped pommel, the hilt was shaped like 3 snakes trying to eat each other and the blade...that was the worst part.

Like all Kris the blade was warped and wavy like a snake tail and double edged, but there barbs on the edges that went toward the hand like python teeth, so anything stabbed would be torn apart by the barbs with the blade removal. That blade was also black as sin and Naruto doubted that it was from the forging as he saw black ooze drip from the blade.

The snake saw him stare at the blade and it rose it up. "Beautiful issssn't it? It'ssss called Doku o Ssssuraissssu, Sssslicing Venom." The snake held it almost lovingly. "It hassss been passsst down in my family from one generation to the next ssssensssse Yamata no Orochi wassss live." He then pointed it at Naruto. "I am Kobura, kill me and Doku o Ssssuraissssu is yourssss, fail and you'll be my next meal."

Wind and fire surrounded Naruto as Agni and Rudra appeared in Naruto's hands. "Alright then, this could be fun it's been awhile sense my last fight with a demon." Naruto got into a stance as wind and fire engulfed the swords. "Let's ROCK!"

There you go I FINALLY got chapter 6 up! And the first real fights are about to begin w00t!


	8. IMPORTANT SHIT

IMPORNATNE SHIT!

My faithful readers, It has come to my attention that, I SUCK AT FIGHT SCEENS!

I can do Dialogue, Romance, Comedy and stuff just fine but long fights, like Naruto vs. Orochimaru in the forest of death.

I ask this; once you read this, please send a private message to my profile that has an epic fight between Orochimaru and Naruto written on it.

I will edit it and try to fit it into my story and I will give the person or people all credit for the fight.

Thank you for your cooperation.


	9. HEBI SHOW DOWNS!

_**Kyuubi May Cry**_

_Chapter 7: __**HEBI SHOW DOWNS!**_

**Naruto: MY GOD! That was terrible!**

**ME: Aw shut up before I decide to forget my hate of yaoi and put you in one!**

**Naruto: I'll be good...**

**A/N: anyway...I'm not going to write down the fight between Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru, if you've seen the anime or the manga you know what's going to happen. But don't worry. Naruto will be there in time to kick some pedophile ass.**

**Also Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having trouble with the fight scenes. A couple guys were going to help but one never replied back after agreeing and the other didn't have the time. But no biggie! Got my juices flowing again and hears the result.**

**Also I have started watching Soul Eater and now I'm hooked on it! So I've started a Soul Eater fic called "Soul Eater Re-mastered" basically my version of the anime (with a bit of stuff from the manga). I've also been getting into Dragon Age: Origins and Darksiders.**

**So add that to my school work (and lazyness) and there you go long wait. Expect to see a Naruto/Darksiders xover some time and a Dragon Age: Origins fic, they and the Soul Eater fic may come out soon after this chapter is published.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

"_Rudra"_

"Agni"

"_Agni&Rudra"_

"**Demons and DT"**

;Naruto and Agni;

****

(With Naruto and Kobura)

It had been about 10 minutes and so far Naruto was in trouble.

Every time Naruto swung Rudra or Agni the damned snake would parry or block, and on more than one occasion Naruto would almost get cut because of the large demons surprising speed.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he ducked a horizontal swipe.

"**HAHAHAHA! Yessss, dodge assss fast assss you can! I just need one nick and you're finished!** **This sword was forged from the fang of Yamata no Orochi himself and bathed in his venom."** Kobura swung down on Naruto who jumped out of the way but the tree that was there was sliced in half and began to rot.

"**Hissss venom was a cocktail of sortssss. Your limbs will go numb, your mind will sssslip, and you'll experience the most exquisite agony as you're sssstomach will void itself of food and your nervous system begins to shut down. Eventually your lungssss will cease drawing breath, and your heart will sssstop beating and then you die."** Kobura locked blades with Naruto and leered at him. **"And the only antidote is produced by the sword so if I cut you you'll have to kill me quickly or die in the next eight minutes!"**

Without warning Kobura opened his jaws and bit at Naruto. He was able to avoid it but Kobura used this as an opportunity to slash Naruto across the stomach.

Naruto fell to one knee clutching the cut; his head was down so Kobura couldn't see the sick and sinister smirk on Naruto's face. Remove the dress shirt and you'll see a thick chain-mail vest.

The demonic serpent slithered/crawled (remember the snake tail parts has legs) toward Naruto. **"You've lost human, although you put up a better fight than most you cannot fight me with the infection."** Kobura said with a slight respect, (I'm tired of adding the lisp so just imagine it). **"Surrender now and I'll give you a swift death before I devour you whole."**

With a shudder of feigned pain and ragged breaths Naruto responded. "Bite me you over grown purse."

Kobura shrugged as if he's heard that line a thousand times before. His jaw unhinged from his skull and his mouth opened and widened and a frightening level, he looked like he could swallow a fully expanded Choji whole.

Just as he was about to swallow out demonic hero Naruto gripped Rudra and Agni and leaped state into the air, giving Kobura an uppercut slash from his navel to his collar bone. As the snake yelled out in pain Naruto used a Air Hike to propel himself strait Kobura's throat.

(Within Kobura's Stomach)

"Blech! Now I know how great uncle Dante felt when he was swallowed by the Leviathan." Naruto commented while 'sheathing' Agni&Rudra

"_Why did you have to bring that up Naruto-sama?"_ the twin blades complained.

"_It took me 200 years to finally suppress that experience and then you had to bring it back up!"_

"It took me 500 brother!"

"Quit complaining you two, just give me a second." Naruto began to undue the bandages on his right arm, cyan flames leaking from them and scorching the cloth.

(With the soon to be late Kobura)

Kobura, after treating his wounds and fixing his jaw, was now coiled up about to sleep of his meal when an unsettling rumble come from his stomach.

"**/BELCH/ ugh what did that human eat?"** was Kobura's last words before this stomach began to rabidly expand and then explode.

Bits of Snake coated the trees and ground and Naruto stood in the center of the carnage.

"Blech!" Naruto said disgusted as he pealed a piece of stomach lining of his head.

"_We will never speak of this. EVER!"_

;Agreed!;

Naruto looked at his bandages and cured, With punishment from both his demonic fire and Kobura's stomach acid there wasn't enough to hind his arm.

"And this coat just HAD to have the right sleeve torn off!" Naruto complained. 'What am I going to do?'

Naruto went to pick up Doku o Suraisu and examined the blade, it was a fine sword. The snakes kinda creeped him out thou-

Naruto rummaged through Kobura's remains and was able to find a large amount of snake skin. "More than enough." Naruto said with a grin.

(Back with Sasuke and Sakura)

"Ryuka no Jutsu! (I think)" Sasuke exclaimed as a dragon made of flames roared and traveled down the wires in his mouth to the Kusa-nin he had tied to the tree.

When the flames cleared there was no trace of the Kusa-nin. That's when Sasuke made the mistake of letting hid guard down.

/POW!/

Sasuke went flying towards Sakura who was able to catch him thanks to her using her chakra to stick to the tree branch.

"That was very good Sasuke-kun, but prey should never let its guard down." The Kusa-nin said in a husky serpent-like voice. His face seemed to be melting of and underneath was another face.

'Just like Naruto…' Sasuke and Sakura thought, but it was different. Naruto's "old face" was a demonic mask made of concentrated chakra. This guy's face it...it looks like human skin.

"Who are you really?" Sasuke asked in a slightly frightened tone.

The Kusa-nin gave them that smirk, that damn snake-like smirk before reach towards his face and just like Naruto weeks earlier, dug his fingers into his skin and eye and tore of the fleshy mask.

Underneath was a deathly pale man with hair, as black as sin, his eyes were yellow and slit like a snake and he had a same serpentine smirk that seemed to mock everyone he directed it at.

"Allow me to introduce my self." The snake man said in a slightly feminine and at the same time masculine and husky tone that sent chills of dread through the young genin's spines. "I am Orochimaru."

Suddenly without warning the man now known as Orochimaru released a insane amount of K.I and went through a series of seals.

/WHAM!/

But before he could finish a booted foot came out of nowhere and sent Orochimaru flying into the foliage.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Naruto exclaimed with a new snake skin glove/sleeve on his right arm, and a mad grin on his face when he saw the shock on his teammates faces.

"And I got PRESENTS!" Naruto yelled out as he brought out various products made of Snake Skin. "I got snake skin boots, gloves, wallets, purses, belts, pants, shirts, coat and hats!"

Despite the danger they were still in Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop.

"That snake demon was a pain in the ass to kill but his skin makes a fine material." Naruto said and then showed them Doku o Suraisu. "He had a pretty kick ass sword to!"

That's when Orochimaru reappeared on a lower branch not far from them. He had a massive bruise on his chin and his head was twisted upside down. The serpents grin still on his face.

"Ah, Naruto Sparda, it's so good to see you. Hanyous are so rare in this world, but they are always powerful and handsome specimens." The ass snake said in a VERY interested tone like he was judging a piece of meat. He grabbed the sides of his twisted head and snapped it back in place with a sick /CRACK/.

Naruto just picked his ear with his pinky not looking the least bit interested. "And you must be the snake-fag Kyuubi's always ranting about."

If you listen carefully you can hear Sasuke and Sakura trying to suppress there laughter, made even harder to do because of the priceless expression on Orochimaru's face when he heard the phrase "Snake-Fag."

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" Pedochimaru said in a dangerous tone.

An impish smile spread across Naruto's face as he glared down at his adversary. "Oh gay doesn't even _begin_ to describe you if anything Kyuubi says about you is true!" Naruto took a list out of nowhere and started reading it. "Snake-fag, pedophile, Pedochimaru, anal-serpent, butt-python."

"Listen carefully fox-brat!" Orochimaru interrupted his pale face red with rage. "Shut your damn mouth now or I will end you like the insignificant fly you are."

Oh but Naruto had one last thing to say. "Fffffffagot."

The effect was instantaneous.

Orochimaru threw Kusanagi no Tsurugi and impaled Naruto through the heart with a mad man's grin on his face as he saw the sword pin Naruto to the tree.

Naruto had a look of shock on his face before he went limp.

And his teammates looked in horror.

"Such a shame." Orochimaru said with an amused tone. "He would have made such a fine vessel."

Orochimaru was about to attack Sasuke and Sakura but a voice stopped him.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Naruto said in a mocking voice as he pried himself of the tree, Kusanagi still protruding from his chest like a fucked up piercing.

"I just got this shirt a few weeks ago and here you come putting a giant hole in it." Naruto continued as he gripped the sword and tore it out, blood spewing out for a second before stopping.

And then just as quickly as Orochimaru he threw Kusanagi back at him, piercing him in the left shoulder.

Naruto then started examining Doku o Suraisu again. "Hm...You know I'm not much of a fan of snakes. Sasuke!" Naruto tossed the sword over to Sasuke who caught it clumsily. "You can have it, but be careful. Everything that thing cuts gets injected with venom."

Before Sasuke could yell at Naruto for throwing a poison blade at him, Orochimaru got Kusanagi out of his shoulder, raised it over his head, opened his mouth and...Swallowed it! As if it was a piece of candy.

Orochimaru grinned sadistically, licking his lips in anticipation. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he took a kunai out. Then with his other hand he took out a syringe filled with a bluish black liquid in it. He made a motion to throw it at Naruto and then quickly threw it at Sasuke, catching him in the jugular vain. Sasuke screamed in pain and collapsed unconscious a black trinity symbol now on his neck.

Naruto had a look of shock etched on his face, then of anger as he glared at Orochimaru, Agni and Rudra poised to strike.

(cue Psycho by Disturbed)

Naruto leaped towards Orochimaru, locking blades with the snake man. They fought for supremacy until Naruto took Rudra and swung at Orochimaru's stomach.

Orochimaru quickly pushed Naruto away with his foot and leaped away from the wind blade.

Naruto landed on the side of a tree He concentrated his chakra into Agni&Rudra and as he swung them the blades cried. _"__Kasai kyōfu_!" (Fire Gale) A ball of fire and wind exploded from the demonic swords heading strait for the still airborne Orochimaru.

The man with a snake fetish went through 3 quick seals and called. "Hebi Shohiki no jutsu!" (Snake Barrier) Snakes poured out of Orochimaru's sleeves and created a shield that although was destroyed saved him from a toasty death.

When the smoke and ash cleared Orochimaru was holding Kusanagi in a reverse grip. The serpents smirk still plastered on his face.

"What did you do to Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled a cyan glow emitting from his new snake skin gloved hand.

The smirk widened on Orochimaru's face. "I gave him a gift, soon my mark will take hold of him and he will seek my power. I'd mark you too but you're too much trouble."

Wind began twisting around Kusanagi in a similar fashion to Rudra and with one swing a blade of air rushes at Naruto.

Naruto again gathered chakra into Agni&Rudra and swung _"Hi-fū suraisā"_ (Fire Wind Slicer) a thin blade of fire and wind exploded out of the demon swords and cut through the air blade and cut Orochimaru in half!

Orochimaru dissolved into mud and before anyone knew what happened, Naruto was lifted in the air by his neck by the snake-perv's freakishly long tongue. Orochimaru tore off Naruto's black dress-shirt with one hand as purple fire lit on the finger of the other. "Gogyo Fuuin!" Orochimaru slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach, more specifically, Naruto's seal.

Naruto made a silent scream of pain, before Orochimaru tossed his unconscious form away and sunk into the tree.

(Unknown amount of time later)

Naruto groaned as he reached to grab his stomach. 'Urgh, damned, pedophile, butt fucking, snake-fag!' he thought as he propped himself against the wall…wait wall? He slowly pried his eyes open to see he was inside a large hollow tree stump large enough to fit 3 people in comfortably.

Next to him was Sasuke, who didn't look to hot. He was sweating profusely in his sleep, muttering incoherent things as he thrashed in his sleep.

"_Naruto-sama!"_ Rudra cried out from his place on the wall next to Agni who was sleeping.

"Rudra, you guys alright? That was a rough fight.

"_Yes Naruto-sama otouto and I are fine. The question is are you alright?"_

Naruto went into his mindscape.

(Kyuubi's Chamber)

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he looked at the sight be fore him.

He was right in front of Kyuubi's cage but now the gate was a wall. A giant metal wall with five segments and 5 kanji.

"Yo Kyu, you in there!" Naruto tried to call past the wall.

No response.

"Damn." Naruto cursed as he faded out of his mindscape.

(1 second later in the real world!)

"_Naruto-sama?"_ Rudra questioned as Naruto seemed to wake up again.

"I think I'm okay, but what ever that snake-fag did to me seems to be blocking Kyuubi off from me." Naruto explained with a frustrated growl.

"_Is Kyuubi-sama alright?"_

"I don't know."

*BOOM!*

"Gah! What was that?" Naruto exclaimed and dashed out, with Rudra in hand, Forgetting Agni and his guns.

When Naruto got outside he couldn't help but feel rage build in his chest. The clearing where the giant stump he was in was a mess gashes tore across the earth, trees were stripped of there bark, and Sakura, The poor girl, was being beaten after she had already lost.

Her clothes were torn and bloodied, her hair was short now, and she was covered in bruises and gashes.

The perpetrators were those three pricks from Otokagure.

One was hunchbacked with bandages concealing his face, a spiky fur tarp on his back, a gray and black camo scarf, camo pants and a giant metal device on his arm.

The second one was a girl; she wore her head band on her forehead with long black hair falling over it. A gray and black camo scarf and pants and a sort of flak jacket.

The last one had gravity defying black are similar to Kakashi's his head band was sort of like a helmet, like his teammates he work a camo scarf and pants, and on his torso was a yellow beige shirt with kanji on it.

"Where is Sparda and the Uchiha you little pink bitch!" Zaku shouted at Sakura while kicking her in the stomach. "I'm not going to ask a 4th time!"

Sakura just whimpered pitifully, hoping her teammates would be alright and whishing for the pain to stop.

"RAAAGH!" Zaku kicked her hard in the ribs sending her towards the stump.

"Enough Zaku!" Dosu commanded. "We won't get anything out of her if we kill her."

Naruto was about to beat there asses for what they did, but a pulse of dark, evil, demonic energy made him freeze, even Rudra seemed to struggle to breath. What ever it was, it was coming from inside the stump, and it made the Oto-nin shut up.

Hesitantly, almost fearfully, Naruto turned his head. Out of the stump came Sasuke, but he didn't look like Sasuke.

His skin was a silvery-blue, his hair was a purple-white, his eyes were red as blood and glowing with out his Sharingan, stitch like marking marred his face and limbs and even his clothes took on a more sinister look. Jagged spikes coming out of the cloth itself on his shoulders, and his shorts were inky black and ragged. The mark on his neck not took on the form of flames spreading across his skin, before fading and re appearing, almost beating like a heart.

Sasuke's bloody eyes drifted across the clearing, 3 Oto-nin, Naruto, a decimated battle field…where's Sakura. Sasuke's eyes scanned the area quicker until he found her near the edge of the clearing close to the stump. The black and purple flames turned into an inferno when he found her, beaten and broken. The Mark pulsated quicker and Sasuke's eye burned brighter.

"**Saskura?"** Sasuke's voice was deep, sinister, and demonic and sounded as if he and a demon were speaking at the same time. **"Sakura, who did this to you?"** His anger rising faster and faster, turning into a blind furry. All this monster needed was a push.

Zaku, was either incredibly brave, or unbelievably stupid when he spoke. "That would be us, Uchiha?"

Death.

(cue Perfect Insanity by Disturbed)

In a blur Sasuke kicked Kin, the girl, across the clearing head first into a tree knocking her out instantly.

Claws grew from Sasuke's finer tips, (tips! Not nails) long and sickle like and he started swiping as Dosu like a mad man, who was doing his best to dodge and block with his device.

Ultimately it proved futile as the sickles sliced threw the gauntlet like device, with his Guard broken Dosu tried to leap away, Sasuke was about to follow was a gust of wind hit him.

Zaku smirked arrogantly as steam drifted out the holes in his hands (a wonder he doesn't get an infection) But it was short lived.

Sasuke appeared behind him kicking him down on the ground. He grabbed Zaku's arms and planted his foot on his back. An inhumanly wide grin full of jagged teeth as he jerked on Zaku's arms painfully. **"You seem pretty proud of these arms of yours."** Sasuke tightened his grip, claws slicing into flesh. **"We should get rid of them."**

With a psychotic laugh Sasuke, wrenched Zaku's arms back while stomping down on his back. The was a sickening crunch as cartilage shifted, a pop as joints dislocated and a crack as one arm broke. Sasuke used that arm to toss him toward Dosu.

Sasuke walked toward them, his steps wild as if he was dizzy, but his wide maddening eyes focused on Dosu's, a tiny black pupil tearing into Dosu's soul.

Demonic fire gathered in Sasuke's right hand. **"TIME TO DIE!"** Sasuke raised his hand into the air. **"YEAAAAAAAAAAA-uh?"**

Sasuke froze in mid throw. Sakura at some point got up and threw her arms around him. She seemed frightened, hurt, she was crying. And it made Sasuke hurt to on the inside, deep with the psychotic sociopath that was there now.

"Pease stop, don't do this." She sobbed into his back, her tears soaking into his shirt. "This isn't you, you're not this monster. Please come back, please."

The flame in Sasuke's hand snuffed itself out, his hand dropped to his side as the other grasped onto her bruised hands around his chest. "...as you wish." The color of his skin and hair bled back into the Seal, his eyes faded back to there normal onyx color and his clothes morphed back to normal as well before he passed out.

Sakura didn't let him go; she collapsed with him, continued sobbing on his chest. She didn't know how long she cried into Sasuke's chest. She didn't care; she was just glade he was back to normal. A hand rested on her shoulder, startling her. She saw Naruto looking at her with sympathetic eyes. There was no sarcasm, there was no hostility, and there was no apathy in those cyan eyes. Just sympathy and concern, "Come on, we should go to the tower."

Sakura wiped away her tears, confused. "Why? We don't have any scrolls and we don't have enough time to get more."

Naruto's cocky grin returned and he whipped a Heaven and Earth scroll. "I knew Sasuke would be the most likely to be attacked by the other teams so I switched when he wasn't looking and I while those sound guys tried to recover I jacked there Earth scroll. Now let go, I'll carry Sasuke, you get Agni, the snake sword and my guns."

Sakura nodded and 10 minutes later they were off.

(a few hours later)

Naruto sat on his bed, deep in thought. They had arrived sooner than they thought, they still had 3 day, including tonight, before the second exams end. 'What did that snake freak do to Sasuke?' Naruto thought as he looked over to his teammate. He woke up just about an hour before they reached the tower. Although it was blurry Sasuke remembered what he did to those Oto genin. He didn't seem as pleased with this power as Naruto thought he'd be.

Though he did not show it much, Naruto knew Sasuke was terrified of that...thing he turned into. Sasuke said it was like he wasn't rally there, like he was watching somebody else that looked like him do that. Something was whispering promises of power and vengeance to him, Tempting him to relinquish control to his inner evil and go mad.

And he almost did...until Sakura stopped him.

Naruto grinned at that. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but the pink haired brat (for she was still a brat though not as much as she was just days ago) grew on him, and became more important to him more than he realized. And Naruto had to admit, Sakura surprised him, He didn't think she would be able to take the beating she did and stay conscious. She was tough...for a bratty human.

Naruto looked at his new snake skin sleeve and sighed. It was beginning to decay. Despite it being demonic snake skin Naruto didn't have what he needed to make it last, soon he will have to reveal his arm. 'With all the genin coming in, I wouldn't be surprised to see preliminaries; maybe I'll show of the "DB" then."

Naruto got up and went out the door, he felt like exploring the tower a bit, see who else has made it. Naruto walked down the halls until he made it to a large, empty, room. On the walls were balconies and a large statue of hands doing a tiger seal. This was the room all the genin go through when they get in the tower.

Naruto's timing couldn't be more perfect because just as walked in Team 8 walked in. More importantly, to Naruto, Hinata walked in and didn't see him yet. A mischievous grin played on his lips and he teleported in a flash of blue light and runes.

Hinata looked a little worse for wear, she and her team had a hell of a time with some Iwa-nin on there way to the tower and they tore up her cloth a good deal. Although her modesty wasn't threatened, her belly showed some now and her jacket was in tatters.

Suddenly without warning a pair of strong arms ensnared her waist and she was lifted into the air, in the big-o bear hug. She let out a small "eep!" and nearly fainted.

"I knew you'd make it Hinata-chan." Came a very familiar voice and then she DID faint. "Well crap." Naruto commented.

Kiba spun around so fast Shino thought he might of broke his neck and glared at Naruto hatefully. "The hell did you do to Hinata dobe!"

Naruto ignored him, for he was not a dobe. He sat Hinata against the wall and waited for her to wake.

Kiba's anger grew. "Hay I'm talking to you dobe!"

Naruto continued to ignore the annoying barking, for was still not a dobe.

"Uzumaki!"

Nor was he an Uzumaki...not anymore at least.

"NARUTO!" Kiba raged so loudly it scared Hinata awake. Naruto looked pissed and he punched Kiba square in the face, knocking him out.

"Dogs should know when to stop barking." Naruto muttered darkly.

Hinata looked like she didn't know where she was for a while, until she suddenly started blushing furiously obviously remembering what made her faint in the first place.

Naruto's hugged her to his side. "You alright Hina-chan?" he asked while rubbing his thumb over Hinata's hand, she blushed even harder and looked down but nodded.

Naruto frowned at this, she was always a bit shy but never as timid as she was now, 'I should have never left her alone like that.' He thought guiltily. 'If I had known her father would beat her down so far I would have come back to her a lot sooner.'

He hugged her tighter to get her attention. "I'm going to go train; would you like to join me?" He asked her, hoping this would help her out of her shell.

"Um...yes I w-w-would love t-to." She replied softly, still blushing hard. Even after a week of being back together with her Naruto-kun she still wasn't use to all the attention he gave her.

Naruto smiled and helped her up, then they went to the training area Konoha provided for the exams.

'This is gonna be a loooooooooong training session.'


	10. AN :

A/N: Sorry guys this story along with several others will be on a temporary Hiatus until I'm done with some of the ones I'm keeping going. I've simply got to many fics up at once to spend time on them all. Soul Eater: Remastered will stay on and will be renamed Soul Eater: Resonance. A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu will stay as well and one new fic will be posted. Not sure if it will be the Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Ghost in the Shell Xover with or the Naruto/ Prince of Persia Xover. I'll have a poll up for which to post first and the other will be posted when SE:R, ATDNA or which ever fic wins the poll is finished.


End file.
